Meanwhile at Mercy West
by MegaPenguin
Summary: <html><head></head>In which we meet Nancie, a girl born in Finland but raised in the US, she climbed her way up the ladder, opening clinics all across the country but what was her downfall? And why is she working at a hospital in Seattle? What made her give up the luxury life for a slow day to day in the north west? Set in between Season Two and Three. Read and review!</html>


_"The sun rising is an indication of a new day, a new season and of course, new beginnings. When I was a teenager my mother told me that 'A new day is a new start, take each day as if you were starting a whole new life.' Did I forget to mention my mother is full of crap?" _

The morning light shone through the curtains, the master bedroom, littered with boxes and shoes. Darkness, the light shaded by the curtains. Laying, on an old oak bed, looking up at the ceiling a small woman, long black hair, piercing green eyes and pale white skin. She looks to the ceiling, her eyes wide open.

**Flash back: **

She was alone. Sitting in that hospital waiting room grasping that same cup of coffee that she had been holding for almost twelve hours. Her tears staining her cheeks, her eyes blood shot from the hours of crying, no more tears left. All she wanted was answers. She hated being in this position, sat in the waiting area instead of being in surgery, almost being the one in control of life and death.

She wished it was her. He was such a gentle soul and her heart cried as each minute passed by. A shadow cast over made the young doctor look up. She swallowed hard, the world around her went silent, almost like a movie. Time stopped as her tears spilled, with every sob her wold came crashing down around her.

The sound of a distant flat line still loomed in her ears as she looked up at the dark ceiling. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, she cast a glance to the empty space next to her. Turning over she places her hand on the pillow.

_"When you lose someone you love, the sun never rises." _

**Meanwhile at Mercy West.**

"Stop eating my bacon dork!" Leaning over his breakfast, a handsome young man attempts to retrieve a strip of bacon from his ten year old sister. "Waste not want not." Sophia replies sinking her teeth into the strip of pork. "I was saving it for the end bacon is the best!"

Nanci rolls her eyes as she leans against the black kitchen counter sipping her black coffee. She adored her children with every fibre of her being, she gave birth to Brian when she was only fifteen years old, scared with her boyfriend they raised Brian together. While Nancie was studying, David would care for Brian. They were a perfect young family. When Nancie fell pregnant with Sophia, she felt like everything was falling into place. Her life was complete. All was well for five years, the fateful doctors appointment.

Looking up from the clock she awoke from her daze. It was almost seven. She placed her mug of coffee down on the table. She walked around the breakfast table and kissed her young daughter and then her son.

"Brian, make sure she gets to school okay." Nancie says as she walks over the front door. "Good luck!" Brian calls.

Flash back:

"Good luck." A voice spoke from behind her.

A newly qualified doctor Nancie Young turns and smiles at the tall man behind her, his long black hair stopping just above his middle back, his grey eyes only on her. Placing her hands on his chest she leans up and presses her lips to his. She places her and on his cheek as their lips part.

"Thank you. Make sure Brian gets to school okay."

She sat in her Audi looking up at the hospital. Swallowing hard she knew she had to go in, she knew she would have to meet the new staff, gain new people in her life and move on from the pain of ten months ago but that only begged the question of; is she ready?

Walking across the parking lot dressed head to toe in Dior and Gucci. The autumn fresh air blowing through her long black hair. 'Oh Seattle.' She thought to herself as she crossed the threshold of Mercy West Hospital.

She took one last nervous breath as she walked up the stairs to meet the Chief of Surgery and taken on her new role as Head of Neurology.

Approaching the glass door that was shaded by a simple blind Nancie softly knocked on the door. After a few moments a stern 'Come in' was heard from the other side. Slowly, she opened the door stepping through and closing it behind her. The office was like any other chief's office. Spacious, filled with light and with a keen view of the hospital below. Nanci smiled softly at the older man sat on the other side of his desk, he rises slowly and returns her soft smile. Holding out his hand to Nancie she takes it shaking it.

"Dr. Nancie Janeway. A pleasure to finally meet you." He greets with a warm smile.

Nancie was almost taken back by this older gentleman. Although he had grey hair, the older gentleman look about him, his appearance was to be not expcted. Her expectations of Dr. Wallace were more than reached.

"The pleasure is all mine." Nancie replies.

Motioning to the seat in front of him, on the opposite side of the large oak desk. he takes his seat once again. Nancie mirrors his movements but sitting more lady like on the matching chair.

"Dr. Janeway, I have read your file, your articles in the American Medical Journal, three practices in New York, Miami, Los Angeles and not to mention over half of our interns here at Mercy West have studied you at Medical School, I have to ask. Why here? Why Seattle?" He leans back in his chair looking at the dark haired doctor.

"Well." Nancie began. "I just wanted to return to my roots."

Raising an eyebrow, Dr. Wallace leans forward onto his desk. "You're from Helsinki, Finland."

"Actually I'm from Puhos...but no. I started in a somewhat small hospital in Indiana, I just miss the almost calm manner."

"You know, Seattle isn't calm, right?"

Nancie nods. "Yes, I am fully aware." She chuckles. "I just want some normality right now."

He smiles sympathetically. "Are you sure you're ready? I mean we can-"

"No!" Nancie almost jumps from her seat. "No, I am more than ready. I need to return to where I feel my normality, I need to be a surgeon again."

He smiles softly and takes her hand. "Then by all means Nancie, welcome to Mercy West Hospital. I'll put you down to shadow our current 'Acting' Head of Neurology, Dr. Laura Fishman. This will also give you some surgery time so you can get used to the hospital."

Nancie nods and stands from her desk.

"Oh, and you'll also be meeting your team of interns. Well, the interns. You understand how rounds and assignments work." He grins.

There wasn't much Nancie truly disliked but when she hated something she really hated it and the one thing she hated was interns, they were loud, they were noisy and no to mention they were boisterous, they were like high school children.

"Hey don't throw that!" A young man shouted as he dodged a flying banana that was sent speeding towards his head.

"Calm down dork its just fruit." A strong well built man replied.

The strong well built man also known as Dr. Steven Collins leaned against his own locker looking down at the smaller, thinner intern. Like a lighting flash the door to the small changing room swung open as a blond, beautiful, doctor came crashing through.

With an excitable grin she could barely contain her joy. "You will never guess who I just saw picking up a pager and schedule from the nurses' station!" She cried.

"Well who is it, Lacy?" Steven rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Janeway!"

A frown followed by a confused voice came from behind the small crowd.

"You mean, Dr. Nancie Janeway!?" Sarah said pushing her way forward.

"Yes!"

"Who?" Steven frowned again

"Dr. Nanci Erica Johanna Janeway!" Lacy replied almost bursting.

"I heard you the first time but who. Is. She!?"

"She is one of the world's best leading Neurologists. She has practices all over the country, not to mention influences during world crisis and a guest lecturer at Yale University!" Taking a deep breath at the end of her sentence she almost falls back against the lockers.

"So if she's so great, what the hell is she doing here?" Steven asks.

"I heard, she dropped off the face of the Earth, no one heard from her or saw her since like March last year..."

As the door flies open, a man walks in holding a clipboard, brunette with stubble, he was a handsome man. He stands in the middle of the locker room.

"Rounds. Lets go people!"

"Dr. Collins, please present."

"Um...patient's name is Louise King, she started getting headaches on and off three days a week, it progressively got worse, upon being admitted a CT scan was performed and it was found to be a tumour on her frontal lobe, surgery is scheduled for today."

"Okay that's great, Howes and Collins, you two are with Fishman and Janeway today."

"Awe, but both of us can't go into surgery today"

The Resident frowns. "I don't understand."

"Well, everyone is going to be observing Dr. Janeway..."

"Actually, I won't be performing any surgery. I will be observing just like you."

Collins and Howes turn their eyes settle on Nancie who was stood leaning against the door frame. She smirks walking over to the bed.

"I won't be performing any surgeries until Dr. Fishman leaves, so you don't have to worry about me 'stealing' your surgeries." She chuckles before rolling her eyes. "Interns." She mutters.

Before Nancie could even introduce herself all the pagers in the room were sounding. Nancie takes the pager from the top of her skirt and looks at the words, she knew instantly she had to run to the ER. Without a second thought she left the room, a sea of doctors ran towards the ER Nancie quickly grabbed a surgical cap, mask and overalls before entering the ER, her eyes widened as a sea of people were being brought in all with many different injuries, she had to admit she did miss the rush she got as soon as she saw what could be a potential surgery.

She grabs the first woman who enters the through the doors, blood all down her face, broken arm and leg. She is quickly handed a chart of the woman. She asses what's in front of her and nods. "Get this woman down to orthopaedic, she needs an x-ray." A resident standing behind her takes the chart.

"Yes, doctor."

Voices from all four corners shouting, but one voice stood out from the others, it was soft. It was delicate. Nancie turned when she called her name.

"Yes" She turns sharply.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Undomie, we have a woman here who seems to be bleeding internally."

Nancie nods. "Take me to her."

Following the tall brunette doctor over to the bed, she was unconscious, the bleed was large, it was going to cause some serious damage, Nancie knew she had to get her into surgery and fast.

"Someone book an OR. Dr. Collins you're with me."

Minutes seemed like hours, what Nancie seemed to have forgotten over the last few years of being away from the knife came flooding back, without a single mistake she found the source of the bleed with a crowd of interns, nurses, residents and attendings all watching from the gallery. Carefully she suctioned the blockage and allowed the blood to flow through freely. She hadn't felt a rush like this in so long, she hadn't felt so free. Nancie smiled under her surgical mask as she once again found everything that was her normality, for the first time in over a year she felt like she was normal once again.

Pulling off her surgical mask, she walked out of the OR, with a sigh of relief she leaned against the sinks outside the brightly lit OR. She smiles as she

watches the resident close.

"How do you feel?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Nancie turns slowly and smiles at the chief as he approaches the sink next to her.

"I feel good, slightly better than I expected."

"You're a natural Nancie, don't ever doubt your abilities, you did well." He smiles walking off leaving the dark haired doctor to her thoughts, looking down she smiled to herself a smile she hadn't shown in so long. And now, there was nothing that was going to take it away, she walked away with a skip in her step.

_"Things can catch you off guard, a car coming speeding towards you, a new friend and even the sun rising." _

She sat at the bar, alone, drinking a glass of red wine, she looks up at the TV as the news anchor speaks of the horrific car accident that brought them the sea of patients. Nancie looks around the spacious bar, the interns sat laughing and playing darts, the residents shared stories of the day and the nurses gossiped.

Her attention was drawn to Anna as she pulled up a stool next to her and ordered herself a beer. Anna smiled and turned to Nanci as she took another sip of wine.

"Great job today." She smiles.

"Thanks." Nanci says paying attention to her drink.

"Aren't you going to look at me?"

Nanci shakes her head. "Nope, because you're giving me those eyes."

"What eyes?" She chuckles.

"Those eyes that I give a good piece of chocolate on a bad day."

Nanci looks up at Anna and into those deep blue eyes, the brunette was captivated by the taller woman who sat next to her.

"_See, things to catch you off guard." _


End file.
